My Twin Ivy
by RiddlerChic
Summary: "You shouldn't hurt Harry, Daddy!" a young voice called from the top of the stairs, watching with horror, as a whale of a man slapped a raven-haired boy of about six. Hi, this is my first story so it will be slow, but any poking and slapping will probably make it faster. No flames please. They seem stupid... Slight Dumbledore & Weasley bashing.


**_Hello. I'm RiddlerChic. But you can call me Ivy if you want. This is my first story, so the chapters won't be long, the spelling won't be good and the updates really slow. If you actually bothered reading this, I hop someone makes you a cake. Keep writing, Ivy _**

_"You shouldn't hurt Harry, Daddy!" a young voice called from the top of the stairs, watching with horror, as a whale of a man slapped a raven-haired boy of about six. _"Oh, and you would know anything different, would you!?" Vernon Dursley near screamed at his child. "Well then, you can join him in the cupboard as punishment!"He picked up his child, slapped her (yes, her) face and threw her in the cupboard under the stairs, slamming the door.

**Prologue **

Ava Dursley, a small, redheaded, green-eyed girl, was horror-stricken. She had seen Harry before, and, as much as it saddened her, knew her father beat him. But she saved her food for him, got him supplies to keep him moderately healthy and helped him with the chores when her parents went out. She often used the excuse of having to watch the 'freak', as he was dubbed, while her parents went out, to stay at home and take care of her younger cousin. At school, she spent time with her brother and saved Harry often from being beaten up worse. But this time, her _father _had slapped _her. _

She felt warm, soft arms encase her in the darkness and snuggled in close to the only warmth offered under the dusty stairs. "Thank you," came a whisper from Harry, she had always considered Harry her brother and not Dudley.

"Any da-ow!" her jaw hurt, it hurt to talk. She felt herself be picked up, and then put down again, this time against a funny shaped wall.

"I'll go get stuff to clean that up, stay there" Harry whispered. Ava heard some weird scraping noise, then bright light entered the dingy room.

When Harry came back Ava had not moved a muscle, willing herself to turn invisible. He walked over to her and looked around, obviously confused. "Ava, Ava, where are you?" he said worriedly.

"I'm right here, Harry," she whispered, confused as well. Why couldn't he see her? Harry head whipped around to where one little Ava was slowly becoming visible.

"Ava, you were invisible," Harry whispered, shell-shocked. A little snore was Ava's reply.

The next morning, Ava talked to Harry, and he agreed to let her help him in plain view of her parents. After all, what parent throws their child in a cupboard as punishment? Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were all sitting at the kitchen table grumbling about food when Ava skipped into the kitchen. "Learnt your lesson yet, girl?" Vernon growled, considerably hungry, as whales always tend to be.

" I _did _learn a lesson last night, Daddy," Ava said sweetly, pulling out the utensils needed to make her family's breakfast. Completely ignoring her mother and brother and full well knowing what would happen by egging her father on. "I learnt that I live with a household of people with no morals," she said with a sweet giggle, dropping a pound of bacon into the frypan before turning around. "I learnt that I don't want to be in this family, that he," she said, pointing at big, fat Dudderkins, "is not my brother, and she," now pointing at Petunia, "would not care whether I live or die, and most importantly, he," you guessed it, Mr. Vernon Dursley, purple as a beetroot, "is no father of mine and should be sent to prison for child abuse." All that could be heard was the sizzle of bacon. "Oops, the bacon's burnt, and that was the last of it, too. I do hope you three don't mind," Ava finished with a flourish, walking to the table with three large helpings of black, crusty, burnt bacon. The disgusting smell wafting from the plates seemed to be a wakeup call for the family. Petunia's jaw hit rock bottom, Dudley whined to Petunia about the bacon and Vernon was, if possible, even angrier.

"YOU!" he roared, lunging towards his daughter, or ex-daughter. Petunia ushered Dudley out of the room and outside for a 'nice walk on a pretty sunny day'. Then came the hits, the punches, the kicks, and as she lay in her own blood, Vernon snapped. He grabbed the knife Ava had used to cut the healthy parts off the bacon and slashed at Ava's eyes. Hearing her screams of pain, Vernon laughed (like a maniac, too), and laughed and laughed, until finally, Ava fell unconscious, them Vernon threw the knife in the sink to be washed, kicked Ava one last time, and went to bed to dream about killing all the freaks in the world. When Ava woke up from nightmares, Harry and Ava made a blood bond, making them brother and sister.

Ava kept her eyes shut when she awoke; listening for signs that anyone was awake. Hearing none, she opened her eyes, to meet darkness. She shut them and opened them again, still black. Then she remembered that in the cupboard, you couldn't see anyway so she tried opening the door, for once it worked. Ava met a dark, foggy grey. No blue walls and brown floor with a mouldy green door, no paintings of dead family members on the walls, no anything. Just grey. But she could still hear right? She strained her ears, and found she could hear Harry snores echoing off the walls, showing her where they were. Then yesterday morning came back, the bruises, the snapped bones, oh and the knife. That awful knife, right across her eye. Ava whistled, just to see if she could still do it, and was amazed when she could 'see' the sound bouncing off the walls and telling her where things were. It clicked! She was like a bat, bats screeched to 'see' where they were going, she must be like that now. Revelation finished, she crawled back into the closet and hid in her corner. She'd explain to Harry in the morning.


End file.
